team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog Chasers
Summary When Bot shows Milli, Geo, ZigZag, and Alphonse his prized Golden Robo-Cogs, they all roll away to Nox Studios in Hollywood (which Fountain HQ has appeared in.), so Team Umizoomi leap into action to save the Day! Can they get all the Cogs back before they get lost? Transcript * (The episode opens with Bot looking at a case containing 3 Gold Cogs.) * Bot: (Turns to the screen) Hello! It's me, Bot! Today, I'm showing off my three prized Golden Robo-Cogs! Wanna take a look-see? Great! * (Bot shows the viewers the cogs, from largest to smallest. and they all shine from the gold.) * Bot: Look! These cogs all go from Biggest to Smallest! Small, Medium, Large! i love all of them, and I won't get them lost! Hey, why don't we show Milli and Geo! * Geo: Hi, Bot! * Milli: Hello, Bot! * Bot: Just in time! come look at my beautiful Golden Robo-Cogs! * Milli: *Amazed* Wow, they're pretty! * Geo: They're cool! * Bot: (Takes the cogs out of the capsule) Want to take a closer look? I'll get them- * (The cogs suddenly fall out) * Bot: Ah! Golden GIF's! The cog's are rolling away! * Geo: We need to get them! Come on, team! * (The team rolls outside, only to see the cogs roll away to Umi-City.) * Bot: Oh no! Without my golden cogs, I won't have a prized possesion! * (Bot tears up and cries, and Milli and Geo Hug him.) * Geo: Don't cry, Bot. We'll get the cogs back! * Milli: Yeah, and you'll have them back once we find them! * Bot: Y-You will? * Milli and Geo: Yeah! * Bot: Umi-Friend: Will you help me retrieve those cogs? You will? Umi-Riffic! * Milli: Team Umizoomi: It's time for Action! * Geo: Time to go find Bot's cogs! Come one! * (We see Team Umizoomi jump down from the garden and proceed into the city sidewalks.) * Bot: (His Robot Computer activates and reveals a Flower Garden) Okay! First, we need to find the Small Golden Robo-Cog! According to my Robot Computer, the small one appeared to have rolled into a Flower Garden! This way! Flower Power * (We Cut to the Flower Garden, and Team Umizoomi arrives at it shortly after.) * Geo: Okay! Now we need to find the Small Golden Robo-Cog! Umifriend, help us search! If you see Cog, say: "Cog!" * (The Screen pans upwards, only to uncover the Small Golden Robo-Cog sitting on a flower.) * Geo: Cog! You found it! Thanks, Umifriend! * Bot: But it's up on that giant flower. How will we get up there? * Milli: I know! I can jump on top of those flowers, and I can get the Cog! * Geo: Now that's an Excellent Idea! You can do it! * Milli: (Jumps atop the first and lowest flower she spots). * Milli: Hey, Look Umi-Friend! The flowers are in a Pattern! Purple, Orange, Pink! If we jump on them in the right pattern: We can get to the Small Golden Robo-Cog. Pattern Power! (Milli changes her dress to a brown color with the Three Flowers in a pattern.) This is the pattern we'll follow: Purple, Orange, Pink! (x2) Time to do some flower jumping! (Bounces on each flower in it's corresponding order) Purple, Orange, Pink! Purple, what comes next? Orange! Pink! That's right! Purple, Orange, Pink! Purple, Orange, Pink! Purple, Orange, What's next? Pink, right! Purple, Orange, Pink! Purple, Orange, Now what comes next? Pink! * (Milli bounces on top of a Magenta flower, with the Small Golden Robo-Cog on it, and Milli pick it up.) * Milli: We got it, Umi-Friend! Thanks for your help! You're great with patterns! Now we can return back down! (Milli uses her Ponytails as helicopter rotors to gently float back down.) * (We cut to Geo and Bot waiting below, and Milli floats down to them.) * Bot: Woohoo! * Geo: You got them, Milli! * Milli: Aww, guys. * Bot: (His Belly Screen shows the 3 Small Golden Robo-Cog, with the smallest one lighting up) Now that we got the Small Golden Robo-Cog, it's time to find the next one! Which one is next? (The Medium cog lights up) That right, The Medium Golden Robo-Cog! And it's located at Lake Umi! * Geo: Come on, Let's go! Geo's Water Walk * (We then cut to the Team reaching the lake.) * Milli: We made it! * Geo: and Look! (The screen pans to the Medium Golden Robo-Cog far on the other side of the lake.) There's the Medium Small Golden Robo-Cog! But it's so far, It's impossible. (he then starts thinking.) * Bot: We need something to get across! * Milli: If we had something to help us walk on across the water... * Geo: *Quietly* Something I can roll inside to help me get through... (He opens his mouth and eyes wide) I know! Life-Vest and Water Shoes, on! (A Life-Vest appears on Geo, and his takes are exchanged for blue water shoes.) Bot, open up your Bot-O-Mat. * Bot: Sure thing, Geo! Bot, Bot, Bot-O-Mat! * (We then see a Deflated giant transparent ball with Orange, Yellow, and Blue lines on it, with Geo taking it, along with an orange air pump.) * Bot: What's that? * Geo: You'll see! (Geo opens a zipper that leads into the deflated ball, and he goes inside.) * Geo: Okay, Bot! Pump it up 10 times! * Bot: Oh! We need to pump the ball 10 times! Count with me, starting from 1! (Bot puts the pump hose into the valve, and pumps the machine, causing the transparent ball inflating, until it is fully inflated while counting to 10.) Woah! * Geo: I bring you: "The Umi Water Walking Bubble"! * Milli: That's really, really cool! * Bot: How does it work, Geo? * Geo: It works like this: I walk into the Water in my bubble, and then I will be afloat! * Milli: Awesome! Want me to push you in, for you? * Geo: Sure thing! * (Milli gently and slowly pushes Geo into the water in the bubble, while Geo walks.) * Geo: Thanks, Milli! Now I have to Go! See you two later! * (We See Geo Running inside his Water Bubble, while small waves bob him up and down.) * Geo: (Cheers in excitement) It's like walking on the water! Oh wait, I AM walking on water! *Laughs* * (We then cut to two paths, one with a circle path, and one with a triangle path.) * Geo: Oh, the water path splits into two directions. How am I going to which path is right? * (We See a frog jump on top of a rock) * Mr. Frog: Maybe I can help you out! * Geo: Look, There's a frog! He'll help us out! Hello, frog! * Mr. Frog: Hello, Geo! * Geo: Do you think you can help me find my way through? * Mr. Frog: Yeah! Just look for the path with the Triangle Rocks! * Geo: UmiFriend, were is the path with Triangle Rocks? * (The Triangle path glows a Yellow color) * Geo: Over there, Yeah! (Rolls over to the Triangle Rock path.) * Geo: Bubble-Bunga! (Tumbles and rolls around in the inflatable bubble .) Whoa! * (We then see a Path with A rectangle rock path, a hexagon rock path, and an oval rock path.) * Geo: Woah, there are more paths! Which one should I take? * Mr. Frog: (Hops over to a nearby rock) The right path happens to be the Oval Rock Path! * Geo: Umi-Friend, where is the Oval Rock Path? * (The Oval Rock Path glows a yellow color) * Geo: There it is! (Rolls down the Oval Rock Path, and he balances and steadies himself while the waves rage over the water.) * Geo: *Calmly* Steady, Geo. * (We then see open water, and Geo floating towards it.) * Geo: Hey, we made it though! Thanks, Mr. Frog! * Mr. Frog: Anytime! * Geo: (Turns to screen) And thank you, Umifriend! You were very helpful! Now we can find that Medium Golden Robo-Cog- * (Geo is then bounced into the air by an orange fish.) * Geo: (Falls back down) Woah, what happened? * (Another orange fish sends Geo into their air, and Geo falls back down.) * Geo: Umifriend: Who keeps doing that? (Geo recognizes the three orange fishes) Oh, yeah! Three little orange fish! * Orange Fish #1: We're the Fish Triplets! * Geo: Hello, Fish Triples! Can you bounce me up to the Medium Golden Robo-Cog? * Fish Triplet #2: Sure can do, Geo! * Geo: Awesome! * Fish Triplet #3: Okay! All we need to do, is to bounce you up with our tails 3 times altogether, and you'll knock the Sprocket right off the branch. * Geo: All right! Do it, you guys! Umifriend, Like what they said, they need to bounce us up 3 times altogether, and we'll knock the key out of the branch! Count to 3! * Fish Triplets & Geo: (The little fish huddle their tails together on Geo, and they bounce him higher gradually.) 1,2,3! (The fish launch Geo up into the air towards the branch the Medium Golden Robo-Cog was located, knocking it off into one of the Fish Triplets' heads.) * Geo: We did it! Good work! * Fish Triplet #1: Okay Geo, here the Cog! * (Geo unzips the bubble and he grabs the Golden Robo-Cog from The Fish Triplet.) * Geo: Thanks, Little Fish! (Turns to the screen) Now we need to return to Bot and Milli. But how? * (A rope comes at at Geo's Umi Water Walking Bubble, wrapping itself around it.) * (The Screen pans towards Bot and Milli holding a black thick rope.) * Bot: We got you, Buddy! * Geo: (Holds the Cog in his side while he balances himself inside the Bubble) Thanks, guys! Pull me up! * Milli: Okay! * (Milli and Bot pull Geo in, until Geo rolls onto the shore.) * Milli; Geo! You're safe and sound! (Hugs the the Umi Water Walking Bubble with Geo inside.) * Geo: Yep, and that's not all! (Geo shows the Pair of them the Medium Golden Robo-Cog) * Bot: And you got the cog! * Milli and Bot: Geo, Great Job! * (Geo unzips the the Umi Water Walking Bubble, walks out, and rolls it over to Bot.) * Milli: Geo, you should try rolling around in that more often. I think you look cool in there. * Geo: (Blushes) Oh... * Bot: Allow me to deflate that, Geo. (Bot deflates the bubble by opening it's valve, then stores it in his Bot-O-Mat) Phew! (His Belly Screen shows the three cogs) Okay, We got one Cog back, and we got two. So that leaves one more to find. And it's located near a Street Fair! (Laughs) * Geo: Right, Bot. Let's go, team! * (The team leaves the lake.) MORE TO COME SOON. Sit tight! :D Bot Goes Balloons for the last Cog Characters * Team Umizoomi * Mr. Frog * Mr. Bunny * The Fish Triplets *